youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PodTaku
Podtaku '''is a podcast-based YouTube channel, which features two anime-related podcasts, where they talk about random anime topics − '''Podtaku and J-Taku. Podtaku is about unfocused freeform discussions about anything and everything anime and manga related; they never plan out what they're talkin gabout, and it just happens. It comprises of the A-Team, unless for any reason one of them is on Hiatus, then a member of B-Team can be chosen. J-Taku is a semi-focused discussion about a specific topic related to anime or manga; they may get a bit off topic here, but they always try to stay on track until the end to the best of their ability. This comprises of AT LEAST one, (but possibly more), member of the A-Team, as several members of the B-Team. As of Podtaku Episode 37: The Time Skip Episode a few things were announced. First, J-Taku is dead for the forseeable future, and Podtaku will become a "community podcast" where members from the previously known "B-Team" will be allowed to join, as well as other members of the anime community that agree to come on. In addition Jean from the A-Team and Sooin from the B-Team have left the podcast, and will be away from the podcast for the forseeable future. A-Team * The Anime Zone (Garnt or Gigguk * HoldenReviews (Holden) * Glass Reflection (Tristan Gallant or Arkada) * Anime Appraisal (Jean) Episodes # Podtaku Episode 00: The Holden Encyclopedia # Podtaku Episode 01: Brain Food for the Average Otaku # Podtaku Episode 02: Subs, Dubs, and Homosexual Inclines # Podtaku Episode 03: This is (Not) A Podcast # Podtaku Episode 03.33: Super Spontaneous Spoilerific EVA Discussion # Podtaku Episode 04: IT'S SHIT # Podtaku Episode 05: The Christmas Special With Gigguk, Arkada, Jeanne, and Ho-Ho-Holden # Podtaku Episode 06: The Winter Anime Chart, Sans Gigguk # Podtaku Episode 07: The Podcast that Leapt Through Time # Podtaku Episode 08: The Disappearance of Arkada Suzumiya # Podtaku Episode 09: Fate/Taku the Holy Dub War # Podtaku Episode 10: OBJECTION! Jeanne Fights All # Podtaku Episode 11: Holden and Gigguk's Bizzare Adventure # Podtaku Episode 12: The Mathematics of Moe # Podtaku Episode 13: Purgatory, Conventions, and The West # Podtaku Episode 14: The Drunk Cast # Podtaku Episode 15: The Void # Podtaku Episode 16: ROW ROW Fight the Spoilahs! # Podtaku Episode 17: Attack on Shit # Podtaku Episode 18: Kill Witches, Get Bitches # Podtaku Episode 19: Holden's Gonna Do Some Holding # Podtaku Episode 20: IT'S A GUNDAM # Podtaku Episode 21: Live Free, and Mind the Gap # Podtaku Episode 22: Family Friendly Beastiality # Podtaku Episode 23: I am Jack's Heavenly Feel # Podtaku Episode 24: Samurai Shampoo(Feat. Ninnouh) # Podtaku Episode 25: AtTaku on Hypu # Podtaku Episode 26: It's Dandy Time # Podtaku Episode 27: Combustion of the Jean Encyclopedia # Podtaku Episode 28: Christmas Special 2013 # Podtaku Episode 29: We've Found You Waiting in the Summer # Podtaku Episdoe 30: DO YOU EVEN CIRCLE!? # Podtaku Episode 31: The Garden of Akiyuki Shinbo # Podtaku Episode 32: Low Quality Bait # Podtaku Episode 33: ACEN - The Final Countdown # Podtaku Episode 34: The Real Con Blues # Podtaku Episode 35: Sequels - The (not so) Final Frontier # Podtaku Episode 36: The Evolution of Dubbing # Podtaku Episode 37: The Time Skip Episode # Podtaku Episode 38: Animation Studio Hierarchy # Podtaku Episode 39: The Era of Manservice w/BaronJ # Podtaku Episode 40: Romance Anime DiscussionArchive # Podtaku Episode 41: Limited Budget Works # Podtaku Episode 42: Tiger and Money w/Mike Oliveras # Podtaku Episode 43: Anime & Yaoi w/Thalializette # Podtaku Episode 44: Be Kind RewindArchive J-Taku B-Team # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42believer (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi or JimiJJ) # Historymanzp (short lived) # Cin Wicked (Ciaran) (short lived) Episodes # J-Taku Episode 00: The Fall 2013 Season Chart # J-Taku Episode 01: Kill la Kill Episode 1 Discussion # J-Taku Episode 02: Evangelion 3.33 Discussion # J-Taku Episode 03: Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary) Discussion # J-Taku Episode 04: RWBY Discussion # J-Taku Episode 05: The Winter 2013/2014 Season Chart # J-Taku Episode 06: FemTaku # J-Taku Episode 07: Soundtracks, Cowboy Bebop, and Samurai Champloo # J-Taku Episode 08: Hentai, Sex, and Women # J-Taku Episode 09: Long Anime - Are They Necessary? # J-Taku Episode 10: School Days Argeument - The Rock's vs. The J's # J-Taku Episode 11: Character Archetypes - Tsunderes, Yanderes, all the Deres # J-Taku Episode 12: The Spring 2014 Chart # J-Taku Episode 13: Kill la Kill Series Discussion # J-Taku Episode 14: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 1 # J-Taku Episode 15: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 2 # J-Taku Episode 16: The Convention Survival Guide # J-Taku Episode 17: Madoka Magica Rebellion Discussion # J-Taku Episode 18: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 1 # J-Taku Episode 19: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 2 # J-Taku Episode 20: Aldnoah.Zero Discussion # J-Taku Episode 21: The Naruto Discussion Convention Stuff Whenever the members of Podtaku go to a convention together, they'll post videos about it on this channel. # Podtaku Vlog 1-Anime Central 2014 # Podtaku Vlog 2-Anime Central 2014 Panel(Second Coming) Other Podtaku and J-Taku Videos # Top 10 J-Taku Moments # J-Taku Extra: Google+ Ruins YouTube Comments # A Goodbye to Podtaku Gallery 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on July 17, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:English YouTubers